Negi's training experince
by angel64
Summary: This is a rewrite of what would happen if Negi had two of his magician friends, Asuna and Nodoka helped him the day he had to start teaching.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and would like to know how I did with the chapter so please R&R and would like to thank Lunar for being my beta and tell me to put it up

Disclaimer: I do not own negima.

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for a one Negi Springfield who was about to get his diploma that would tell him where he was going to go for his training. Along with him on this day was his sister, Nekane and his friend, Anya. As he heard his name being called, Negi couldn't help but run up to get the diploma. Watching next to Nekane was his father, Nagi a.k.a the thousand master who was just as happy as negi to see his son follow in his footsteps. A little while after, Ayna and Negi got their diplomas, they both saw what was written on them. Ayna was to be a fortuneteller in London and Negi was to be a teacher in Japan. Of course, Nekane wasn't ready to let Negi go to a place as far away as Japan by himself and Anya thought that Negi was a space cadet but Nagi was ok with it, saying that they should belief in him.

The Magus said,"That he wouldn't be able to change it." "However, Negi will have be have help from two of the magic students assigned there for their training, who he knows very well."

Just then, two girls came running their way. One had orange hair with ponytails, tied with bells. The other had purple hair that was swaying in the wind. When Negi saw them, he knew they were his friends from the magic school who he hadn't seen for a year after they graduated, though they had sent letters to each other.

"Asuna, Nodoka" Negi said waving his hands

"Hi, Negi" they said in unison as they stop in front of them.

"How have you all been" said Asuna Kagurazaka.

"We have all been doing great" said Nekane.

"I guess I'll have to start calling you professor soon, since you're going to be teaching us" said Nodoka Miyazaki.

"Yeah, but how did you get here without your friends wondering where you two are?" Negi said

"Well you see it goes like this: me and Nodoka both used paper doubles that we got and took a plane here"

"Oh, That make sense" said Nagi

"Anyway, we're here to take Negi to the school if you guys don't mind, please" said Nodoka

"Since It's you two, I think Nekane and Anya wouldn't mind, would you?" Negi said

"Not at all" said Anya.

"That would be fine by me" Nekane said.

Sometime after Negi got his things together and got to the airport. Well, now it's time for me to go with Asuna and Nodoka. Take this with you and Nagi hands him a copy of his staff that he made as a gift. "Thank you" And with that they got on the plane to head for the school.

As they departed, Nagi thanked Nekane for taking care of Negi when he was out on a mission and was glad he could see him off with his two friends but couldn't help feeling that in forgot something.

The reason Nagi had even been able to go to his graduation was that he was taking time off, after having to deal with a problem around the magic world.

Chapter 1 part 2

As Negi, Asuna and Nodoka were on their plane to the school known as Mahora Academy, they talk about how things had been going while they had been away for each other. From the letters Negi had gotten, He learned that Asuna got into the art club and the Nodoka was in the library club and of their roommates. Asuna's roommate was Konoka Konoe as he has known and just recently gained a other roommate known as Setsuna Sakurazaki, who turned out to be Konoka's best friend. As for Nodoka, Her roommates were Yue Ayase and Haruna Saotome, who were both in the library club.

Negi wondered if they had had any time to train and if anyone had found out about their magic. Nodoka field that question by saying that no one who all ready didn't know about magic, like some of the teachers, didn't know and that they haven't had time to train but had found a place to train, which was under library island. Asuna told Negi that the two of them had only the basic spells they had learned in the magic school and the spells for their elements that they had found with him. Asuna's elements were fire, lighting and earth. Nodoka could use light, wind, water and was very good with healing magic.

The plane was petty empty except for the pilots, who were also magicians. Once they landed, they then would take a train to reach Mahora. Nodoka and Asuna had told their roommates that they would be leaving before them to meet their teacher. They were surprised when they heard from the dean that the new teacher was going to be Negi and the dean give them the doubles and teleported them there in no time at all. Negi told them that he and Anya had missed their company while they were in their last year of school and was glad to be with them again. Whenever the four of them teamed up in any pair, they could beat just about anyone in class.

Nagi had save Asuna and Nodoka a couple of years ago and when the attack on the town happened, Nagi decided to stay for a while with Negi and Nekane, and they lived under the same roof for a few weeks before buying a house for their use. Nodoka and Asuna then chose to enter the magic school and stayed at that house, when they had time off. A year after, Negi was old enough to enter and Nagi was off deal with some missions again.

The three of them got off the plane and were about to take the train when they found out the train had some problems and would not be able to be use. So, since they were all magicians, they decided to use their staffs and fly their way to Mahora.

Meanwhile

Back in Mahora, the roommates of Asuna and Nodoka were just woke up and were getting ready for their first day in the class of 2-A. In Asuna's room "Hey, se-chan who do you think the new teacher is?" "I have just about as much as idea as you do Ojousama." "Oh, well, we'll have to wait and see." "Yes, yes we will".

In Nodoka's room "Looks like Nodoka got to meet the new teacher just like she said" "Yeah, can't wait to see who it is, right Yue?" "Yes"

The four of them had decided that since their friends were going to meet the teacher, they would go together and got on the train to get to the school from the dorms.

Just as the four of them got off, Negi, Asuna and Nodoka were flying over Mahora. "Whoa this campus is huge, it's like a small city" said Negi. "Yeah, you get used to it soon" said Nodoka. "We have to go see the dean first before we head to class" Asuna told them.

A couple of moments later after they got down from their staffs and landed on the roof they were in the dean's office.

"It's good to see that your trip went well, Negi" said the dean. "I'm glad to be here" Negi answered.

"If you fail, there will be no second chances." "I understand, sir."

"You will be teaching here until March and you will be sleeping in Nodoka's room since we are short on space."

"What!" said Negi and Nodoka in unison.

"If you don't want to, we can find someone else for you to room with."

"No, it's ok, I was just shocked." "I don't think that my friends would mind."

"Then it's settled, you three can go now."

As they got to the classroom, they were stopped by someone all three of them knew.

It was Professor Takahata. "How it been, Negi"

"Hi,Takahata, long time no see."

"Professor Takahata!" said Asuna

"What are you doing here, aren't you teaching art right about now?" Nodoka said

"I came to give Negi his class roster and help him start his first class."

"That good to know"

"Now you two should get into the class room, ok"

And with that, Asuna and Nodoka went and entered the room with the other students.

"Now, it's time for you to go in."

As Negi opened the door, a eraser fall on him but he stops it with his magic and grab it. "Oh, man" some of the students said since it didn't work.

The rest of the trap had been disabled shortly before since of Nodoka of had saw the wire and cut it, so Negi got to his desk unharmed and was followed by Takahata.

"Hello, girls, my name is Professor Negi Springfield and I will be your English teacher for the semester."

There was silence for a few moments and then madness broke out as the girls ran up to the desk and started pinching him.

"Oh, he so cute" Said one of the girls

"You can't be serious" said Chisame Hasegawa; one of the 31 students is his class.

"Yes, he is your teacher"

"I promise not to set anything he owns on fire" Sakurako Shiina said out loud

"You girls should let go of him, he is here to teach you know."

After that was all settled out, Negi tried to teach class but was too small to reach most of the board.

"Here, use this foot stool" Ayaka said as she put one next to his feet.

"wait, just one minute" said Asuna "We got a better one for the professor" Asuna reveled a blue foot stool that she had got Negi as a present while she was in the magic school after the foot stool his sister bought him broke."

"Thank you." said Negi

"See Ayaka, who better now."

"What do say, Asuna."

"You heard me!"

And like the two of them have been since them meet, they got into a fight. Of course, Negi tried to stop it, but got knocked to the wall.

"Are those two always like this?" He said

"Yeah, ever since the first day, but that just how they are." Nodoka said from the desk she was in which was next to where Negi got hit to.

A couple of moments later, the bell rang, the fight stopped and the girls stayed while Negi went out of the room. The girls were all assigned things to get and went to get them for the party. Nodoka went to Library Island to do Yue's work since Yue was getting the drinks, got some books and left.

As she was taking the books to her room, Negi was sitting on next to a statue in the campus looking over the class roster.

"This is going to be a crazy semester, I can just feel it."

Negi saw that Asuna was student number 8, Nodoka was student number 27 and the girl Asuna was fighting was student number 29

As Negi looked at Nodoka's picture, she was coming down the stairs close to where Negi sitting.

Asuna was coming from buying the stuff for the party at that same time, passing by the statue.

Having more books than she should, she couldn't see the stairs and tripped with her books.

Negi saw this and used a wind spell to make Nodoka hover above ground long enough for him to go run up and catch her, who fell on top of him.

"Nodoka, are you all right?" Negi said as moved to get back up.

Asuna saw this and ran right over.

"Yes, I'm fine." "Thank you for saving me." Said Nodoka, who had help getting from Asuna.

"Your luck Negi was were he was, you could have broken your neck." Asuna said

"Yes, I would have."

After that little event, they picked up the books and left to put the books in Nodoka's and now Negi's room.

"So, this is where I'm going to be sleeping at." "Looks nice." Negi told Nodoka

"Well, you will have to sleep on the sofa for a while until we you a futon since it was short notice."

"That will be fine."

"Nodoka, Negi, We have a party to get to, for the teacher"

"Ho, yeah, that right"

"Lead the way, Asuna"

A few minutes later, they were outside the room where the party was, with Asuna hold the stuff she bought.

"I'll go in first, you and Nodoka come in after me"

"Why don't we all go in together since they all ready expecting me"

"Fine"

Once Negi opened the door, streamers came and hit them.

"Welcome, professor." said all students in the room.

As Negi talked with some of other students, Asuna and Nodoka got talk to by their roommates.

"So, where were have you two been?" Konoka asked "Yeah tell us." Haruna said

"We took Negi to put his stuff in his room, that all." Asuna answered.

"By the way, who's room is he sleeping in" Yue said.

"He's in our room, Yue."

"What!" Said the four friends.

"It's true." Negi said coming out of nowhere.

"How long have you been listening?"

"From the start since I couldn't see where you were."

"Have you eaten anything yet?" "No"

"You should"

The six of them took Negi to eat some of the food made by the cooking club's Chao and Satsuki

"This is great." "Glad you like it." Said Chao

"Attention, everyone" Ayaka yelled "In order to remember this day I give professor Negi this."

Ayaka reveled a bust in Negi's image.

"Ayaka, you really didn't have to do that." Negi told her

"But I wanted to"

"Hay, why don't we a class photo." Said Kazumi "That sounds like a good idea, everyone huddle up" "everyone say cheese"

"cheese" said the whole class

A couple of hours later after the photo, the party ended and the girl's plus Negi when to their respective rooms.

Once Negi got in the room with his roommates, they changed into their PJs, said their good nights and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you readers liked it and I will get better as I write more chapters for it


	2. Chapter 2

Well I been looking at the reveiws and hopefully this is better than the first one

Disclaimer: I do not own negima.

This chapter will start with a flashback/dream, Negi and Nodoka sharing the flashback. Their still asleep

* * *

Chapter 2

Flashback

It was normal day of school as Negi was studying in the magic school's library for a test. Whenever Negi had some free time, he would train, look for some spells in the library or in this case, study in the library. Nodoka would also do the same things, so they would run into each other a good deal of the time. This day was no exception. It just so happened that Nodoka also had to study and went to the library. Asuna and Anya had chosen to skip out on studying since their test was three days later. When Nodoka saw Negi, she went to sit next to him.

"Hello, Negi."

"Oh, hello, Nodoka."

"I see you have a test you're studying for."

"Yeah, I am, I take you came to study from the same reason."

"Yes, I could ask some questions to help you study for the test, that is if you want me to."

"That would fine"

An hour or two later, Negi asked a question that was a bit diffent.

"What do you plan on doing when you get done with your training, Nodoka?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

"I plan on being a librarian for one of the magical libraries around the world, since I always like being around them, what about you?"

"I plan on helping people with my magic and being a magic teacher, to pass along what I have learned."

"That good to know." "Have you had a girlfriend before?" As she said this, she was pushing to of her fingers together.

"Do you mean a friend who's a girl or more than that?"

"More than that."

"Oh, well, no I can say that I haven't and I take it you haven't had a boyfriend before from what you her told me before."

"No, but what are you going to do when you need a partner?"

"I don't know, Nodoka."

"I could be your partner, if you want."

"But your leaving in a year, what if you get attack during your training away from here."

"I sure that Asuna will be going with me, so she can help me, until you come."

"I guess, we'll work out the details later" "So, does that mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"I would say so." "Do you mind if we kiss?"

"Well, but, what would Asuna and Ayna think or my father?"

"I would tell if you don't."

Nodoka grabed Negi's face, pulled his face to her's, they stared into each other's eyes and kissed on the lips. They decided not to tell Asuna or Ayna or anyone else about happened on that day, and have kept that gotten closer since.

End Flashback

At this moment, it just so happened that Negi and Nodoka were in the same bed, since Negi had crawled off of the sofa and moved to the closest bed.

A few seconds into the kiss, they realize they were not dreaming it, especially when they opened their eyes.

"Good morning, Negi"

"Good morning,Nodoka."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Said Haruna, who was reading a book at the time.

"Oh, nothing." "shouldn't we be getting ready for class?"

"We still have an hour and a half, so we're in no rush."

"I'm going to head out, I'll see you in class."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." The two of changed into their school clothes, grabbed their staffs, and leafed the room.

"Don't you think it's odd, how their acting after just meeting." said Yue

"What do you mean?"

"You would think Nodoka would have screamed about Negi being in her bed, but she didn't"

"You could be right about that, maybe we should talk to her about him when we work at the island."

Negi had decided to look around the city from the air with Nodoka, and saw Asuna flying, delivering papers.

"Asuna."

"Negi, Nodoka, why are you out at this time?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I guess I never wrote about in any of my letters."

"Asuna started to do this a few days after she came to the school."

'Why would you need the money?"

"I don't need it, but it would help to pay your family back."

"You don't have to do that."

"I talk to her about, but she just wants to."

"If you use you staff to fly around to give the papers, then what do you do afterward, head back to your room?"

"I go and sit under the world tree."

"World tree?"

"Yeah, you can see it from here, it's that big tree for there."

"You two head over there and I'll meet you in a few minutes once i'm done."

True to her word, she meet them at the tree.

"This there anything you want to talk about?"

"How your relationship with Takahata."

"It's been going well."

"You wouldn't try to get into another fight with Ayaka, least today because I do need to teach something or else we will get nowhere with our assignment."

"I'll try."

"Look like the students are starting to get to class."

"Yeah,lets go"

Since none of the students were in the class room, they flew into the classroom.

"We will start to train tonight, if that ok with you two."

"I'm sure we would be able to get out of the room to train, but they may get suspicious."

"We'll come up with something."

Moments later, all the student came into the room.

"Hello girls, today we will be going to be reading a famous poem, so open to page 50."

After Negi read the poem, he wanted to know what type of poem it was and asked Asuna to tell him.

"Why me, why, why."

"Um, can someone tell me ask Asuna is acting like this?"

"I guess you haven't seen her grades." said Yue

"I can give you the answer" Ayaka said.

"Or, I could answer it, professor." said Nodoka

"Okay then, Nodoka would you answer, please?"

"Sure, it a rhyming couplet."

"But I wanted to anwser it."

"What wrong Ayaka, don't like not being the center of attention."

"Bells!"

Asuna came up to Ayaka's seat and was stoped by Negi. "Please, I don't want you two to fight."

"You're off the hook, today at least, Ayaka."

The unfortunate thing was that Asuna's hair moved in front of Negi's nose and Nodoka got up to try and stop it but ended up getting her and Asuna's clothes blown off except for their panties. The odd thing to that was Nodoka sneezed right after, removing Negi's clothes except for his underwear.

After that little accident, the rest of the class went smoothly as thing could be in 2-A.

When the class ended, Negi went to go under one of the many tree around the school with hs staff next to him.

"_I cannot remember how many times this has happened_." In reality, he is right since of the number of classes they had together. The worst time this has happened was at one of his birthday parties when everyone who was in the house at the time clothes were complete blown off into petals. Needless to say, everyone needed to replace their clothes and had to leave, except for his family and friends, who had replacement clothes.

"Negi!"

"Asuna, I thought Nodoka would be coming with you since I was waiting for the two of you."

"She was, but Haruna and Yue took her to Library Island to do some work"

"You know you sent me pictures of the place but I think it's time that I go inside there, but first we need to get your's and Nodoka's staff."

Inside Library Island, the three girls were putting away books like they always do.

"Hey, Nodoka,"

"Yeah, Yue."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Sure, about what?"

"About Professor Negi."

"Do you and Negi have something special between the two of you, since of how you acted this morning."

"Well, um, I, um, he just my teacher that all." _I cannot tell them the truth because Negi wanted us to keep it a secret._

""Hey, Nodoka,Yue, Haruna!" A few feet away, Negi and Asuna were running to them.

"Hello, you two" Haruna yelled

"So, this is Library Island, it's huge."

"Yeah, it is but you get used to it." Yue said

"What bring you here" Said Haruna

"What, a teacher can't come out to see his students."

"We can show you around, if you like."

"That would be fine."

As the library trio show Negi and Asuna around, Nodoka stayed in the back with the two of them, as Haruna and Yue talked about the island.

"We can down to the spot after this, since we can fly down there."

"Will it long to get there?"

"Not really"

The tour ended a half hour later and the three of them left to go to the spot.

* * *

**A/N:** They act not like themselves sometimes but I wanted to make Negi all ready in a relationship.

see you in chapter three


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own negima nor the spells I take from Tales of symphonia.

I will not be using the spell keys since they were training with Nagi.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Here we are." said Nodoka as she was landing

"To think a place like this exists underground, you would think we were above ground." said Negi

The place was lit, huge, full of books, some on the ground, some in the water and had a waterfall.

"Yeah, Nodoka found it a few weeks ago before you came." said Asuna

"Did you learn any new spells after we left"

"No, I just practiced the magic I all ready knew."

"Then the three of us are more or less at the same level."

"Yeah, Negi, why don't you start us off and aim at Asuna"

"Ok, Magic arrow! 27 brusts of light" The arrows went to hit Asuna and disappered before they could touch her.

"Why did you think that would work, because it did not work in school."

**A/N: **Asuna's magic canceler is still developing so it can stop barriers, can take a set amount of magic at a time, reduce magic damage and if she wants a magic to work, it will work

"My turn, Magic arrow!, 27 brusts of water" Like what happened to Negi's arrows, Nodoka's also disappered.

"I take it that it's your turn now, Asuna."

"Yes, take this." "Red blaze!" which was shot at Nodoka "Stone edge!" which got aimed at Negi.

Negi jumped away from the spell and Nodoka used the Deflexo spell.

"Go, Photon!" The light of the spell surrounded Asuna, the first hit didn't work but the second did.

"Asuna, are you all right?" Negi said after landing

"Yeah, I'm okay, but man I thought it would last longer." Asuna said as she was going down on one knee.

"I'll heal you, First aid." Nodoka casted the spell and Asuna got back up.

"Maybe we should stop for the day."

"Can we do one last spell?, the stongest one we can do."

"But we can't aim it at each other, if we all want to cast one."

"Asuna, do you still have the practice dummies my father give you?"

"Yeah, I can set them out right now." Asuna pulled out a blue bag and out came three dummies.

**A/N: **Think scarecrows.

"I'll cast mine first." "Gravity well!" Asuna's spell hit all three dummies, pushing them into the ground.

**A/N:** Since they were magical ones, they reset by themselves after each spell.

"Here it goes" "Altas!" Nodoka's spell pulled the dummies up into the air, rapidly hitting them with water and wind.

"Time for my spell" "Jupiter's storm of thunder!" Negi's spell of wind and lighting, was shot at the one on the left and he move it to hit the the other two.

"If it's ok with you two, I think we should leave now." Said Negi

"We can go, its just that we hadn't had the chance to use magic for a while, so we wanted just to let it out."

"Yeah, besides flying, we hadn't been able to use most our magic."

"Well, that's true since you two didn't have time to train this last year when you two came here."

"This maybe be off topic but have you took a bath today?"

"I can tell you that he hasn't since me and him are in the same room."

"But, Nodoka, you haven't tooken one either"

"Well, same here."

"Asuna." Both Negi and Nodoka said

"In talking with the two of you, I didn't have time to take one."

"Just like old times"

"Yeah"

When Negi needed to take a bath and Nekane or Nagi wasn't around, Asuna or Nodoka or both of them whould take him and wash his body. In time, since of Negi being a gentleman, he would wash their backs and it started to become normal for them to take baths with each other.

"Well then, let fly on out of here, get our things to take a bath, and head on over there."

"But, what if the other students come in on us?"

"We can keep the door closed with a spell."

After flying out of the area, the three of them flew back to the dorms and entered the baths and used the spell to close the door.

"What do think of the place?" said Nodoka, who like the other two there, was in a towel.

"Well, I can see why you would a place this big." Negi answered

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, just in case you don't wash everywhere on you."

"Asuna, I think he grown up enough that we don't need to keep an eye on him."

"Well, either way, lets just take a bath".

"Yeah"

Minutes after, they were getting out and undid the spell when they started hearing voices.

"Oh,no." said Negi

"We need to get out of here before they see us." said Asuna

"All we have to do is have Negi to his staff and he make a fog to hide us in and get out." said Nodoka

"All right, lets do this." once Negi used the spell, the three of them moved and got out without being seen since the other girls had all just entered.

"What was that?" said Makie who thought she had seen something out of the corner of her eye, being the last one to enter.

"What was what Makie?" said Ako

"Ah, Nevermind." She said

"Well that was close" said Asuna after the three of them got back to their rooms.

"Yeah,it was" said Nodoka

"Good night, Asuna."

"Good night to you two also."

They entered their rooms and when to sleep.

* * *

I know it is short but I want to give you good people an idea of what they could do spellwise. Please review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, with school underway, I cannot update as much as I want, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own negima

* * *

Chapter 4

The day was bright, birds were sing, and Asuna and the other in 2-A had just got their results from the test Negi just give them. Needless to say, Asuna and four others in the class did just as bad as she did plus one other who did it on purpose and had to stay after school for a study session.

"We will hence be known as the great dummy force." said Yue, dummy black.

"Hey,what's the meaning of this?" Said Asuna, dummy red.

"Sorry, but we voted with out you." Said Kaede, dummy blue, who was next to dummy pink, Makie and dummy yellow, Ku Fei.

"Well, you see because of how the six of you scored on the test, I thought that it would be good if we reviewed what was on said test." Negi told Asuna.

"Yeah, Asuna it won't be too bad since were with Negi." said Nodoka, dummy White.

About an hour later, Negi decided to give them a test they need to score six to of ten to pass.

"I'm finish professor" said Yue.

Negi graded the test and scored a seven. "I hope you will try harder from now on, Yue."

"I doubt it professor, I don't like to study." she said.

"See, you study for a few minutes and look at what you can do." Haruna said as she and Yue where leaving the room.

"Nodoka, we'll see you later." Yue told her.

"Ok" She said, who was making look like she was still working on it.

"She never had to stay after a few days in to a semester before." Haruna said walking down the hall.

"Negi really must be having affect on her" Yue told her.

Moments later, Makie, Kaede, and Ku Fei their tests. The three of them all got a six and left the room.

Moments after that, Asuna and Nodoka finish and got a ten.

"Asuna, I don't get why you act you're an idiot, since of how you scored at the magic school." Negi said

"Yeah, but it helps make it so thay don't think of me as out of the ordinary." Asuna told him

"Negi,Asuna, Nodoka." Takahata said as he came into the classroom, holding a letter.

"Hey, Takamich, what's with the letter?" asked Negi

"This came in for you three from Nekane, I think you should head to one of your rooms open it." He said

"Ok" said Negi

A couple of minutes later, the three of them enter Asuna's room and opened the letter.

Inside the letter, there was three necklaces with a star with their hair color on it.

"What are these?" Said Nodoka, grabbing the purple one.

"I don't know." Said Negi, grabing the red one

"Maybe the letter will tell us" said Asuna, grabbing the last one and unfolded the paper in the letter.

**Hello Negi, Asuna and Nodoka. I take it by now you three have seen the necklaces that came with the letter. Those necklaces will more or less give you a telepathic link to those who have one which is the three of you, myself, Anya, and Nagi. All you have to do is say in your mind, Link open and think the name of those who you want the speak to and link close when you want to stop. It will work no matter how far you are since it is on a special frequency only the necklaces use. We need to talk and Anya is here visting, so you don't have to worry about interrupting her, so use the necklace to reach us. Bye.**

"Well, then, we know what he have to do now." Said Negi

_Open link to Nagi, Nekane and Anya._

Meanwhile over in Wales, Nekane, Nagi and Anya were sitting inside Nagi's house.

_Hello?,Hello?, are you hearing us?_

Look likes they have their necklaces, let use ours.

_Open link to Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka._

_How have you been? _said Negi

_Everything been going swell over here. _said Nekane.

_What is it that you need to talk to us about? _said Nodoka.

_Well, First I want to know if there is a student in your class by the name, Evangeline A.K. McDowell?_said Nagi

Negi goes to check roster and sees her name. _Yes, she in my Class, why do you need to know that?_

_Because she is the vampire I bounded to the school._

_Wait, so the vampire of Sakura __boulevard is Evangeline? _said Asuna.

_That would make sense, since the spell I used on her, has made her weak, she would need the magic in the blood of students, which bring me to another we need to talk about._

_What is? _

_Evangline unlike the three of you, has a partner, If she were to attack soon, you wouldn't be able to win, if you were alone that is._

_What are you getting at?_

_I think what he trying to say is that, you three need a partner. _Said Nekane.

_**What!**_Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka yell, in their head and out their mouths.

_Since the three of you are mages, you should be able to do a pactio with each other._

_But father, can the three of us talk about this first, by ourselves?_

_sure._

_Close link_

A pactio. said Negi

Yep. said Asuna

Well, then, I can't expect you two to just want to make a pactio with me.

I still own your dad for everything he done, so I'm in, even if I have to kiss you, to make one.

Negi, there is no one I rather be a pactio partner, so I'm also in, you know. Said Nodoka

Even though most pactio partners end up marrying, you two will still do it?

Yeah. The two said.

Fine. I guess we should reopen the link.

_Father, we'll do it._

_Good, good, now all you have to do is have one of you be the mediator, draw the magica circle, and seal the contract._

_Okay._

_Close link._

Um, Asuna, Nodoka, which one of you is going first?

I will, Negi, if that okay with you? said Nodoka

okay. Negi told her.

Asuna grabed some white chalk and got to drawing up the circle. A few minutes later the circle was finish and Negi and Nodoka steped into it.

Well, here we go. Negi said

Could you please turn around, Asuna? Nodoka asked

Fine. Asuna turns around, the circle glows, and two cards falls into Asuna's hands. When Asuna turns to see the two, their outfits have changed.

Nodoka is wearing a white robe, with four books around her.

Negi is wearing a blue suit, holding a black book, with six colored gems on it.

My turn. said Asuna

Asuna and Nodoka traded places and made her contract with Negi, who did not mind letting Nodoka see her kiss Negi.

Another two cards fell. Asuna was in armor holding a big gray sword. Negi was in a red suit, holding a light golden sword.

Why does Negi have two cards? Asked Nodoka

I guess it has to do with a card for each pactio. Said Negi.

Night falls on the land, and on the top of a building, Evangeline looks up a moon, just 1/16 from beening full.

* * *

Author's notes:

Yes I made Nodoka, dummy white, since Konoka was an on/off library club member, why not have a on/off dummy force member.

In case your wondering, Sayo is not in the room, when they talk about magic.

Negi's pactio suit looks like sora wisdom drive form and from that you can guess how the other suit looks.

See you all next chapter, when I get the chance to write it. Reviews would help.


End file.
